Arwen, my love
by kikikiki
Summary: Arwen has been raised by trolls in the troll market and she is human, but can see through their glamour... Nuada will fall madly in love with her, just like his mother had predicted he would... NuadaOC
1. Chapter 1

COMING TO LIFE.... STRANGELY.

The irish troll stared at the bundle, quite shocked. She tilted her head to the side and nudged it with her foot. At once, strong wails were heard and she covered her ears. Two other trolls appeared, those different from the first by their high body and their bat-like looks.

They growled.

"What is that?" asked one of them.

- It's a human's filfth! Let's get rid of it!

- But maybe we could sell it!

- No!

While they were arguing, the irish troll knowed as Lucy, leaned over the bundle and saw two gleaming human eyes full of tears. That baby girl (she knew it was a girl, she could smell it) could not be older than two days and it had be abandonned there in the more dangerous alley of Brooklyn. Humans could be so heartless and cruel!

The wails had stopped and the infant was watching the small "glamoured" old woman with as much interest as it was watching her... and smiled a big toothless smile.

The troll frowned... and smiled too. Picking up the bundle, she rocked it gently, making comforting sounds. Then the baby did something that shocked the two-centuries old troll, she reached for the long high hairs that were hidden by her glamour!!!!

- SHE SEES ME!!!!

The two trolls stopped their arguing and looked at the pair.

- Impossible!

- No human can see us!

- I am telling you that she sees me!! She reached for my hair!!!

They went silent and leaned over her arms. The baby giggled happily and sized the noze of one of the troll.

- Oww!! Take it off!! Take it off!!!

The other troll barked a laugh and the irish one sized gently the baby's hand, making it let go. The little girl gurgled and smiled again at the old troll.

- I say that we keep it!

The two trolls gaped at her, their big round eyes rolling with surprise.

- WHAT? they said in unison.

- I want to keep her and raise her. She has been abandonned, I claim her as my own child.

- But she is human!

- She sees us, she will be hated for being different! We saw what humans can do and how cruel they can be... I will teach her to like us and we will all teach her our ways.

- But... but... where are we going to keep her?

- And how will we feed her?

The old troll just smiled to the baby.

- We'll keep her in the troll market, at the library and we'll feed her with milk that you will steal for her.

The two grunted, but they knew they would never get her to change her mind.

She cooed at the bundle and walked through the alley, followed by the two giants. They got to the sealed door that led to the troll market and opened it. The colorful scenery appeared, they walked through it, sometimes earning glances from other magical creatures. They got to an old but shining library and went inside it...

... An old man with a head looking like a house went to them and saluted them.

- What do you wish for my dear friends?

A wail answered his question and he looked at the baby, bewildered.

- What is this?

- I found it in the street and I decided to keep it. Will you be her godfather?

He looked more bewildered and then relaxed, he had had a family in the past and though his children didn't look at all like this human, he was eager to agree.

- I will be delighted, but if the others learn about it...

- ... she will be accepted, she sees us.

The librarian gasped and looked at the baby once more.

- Then it changes everything. Toll you should go find some milk! he said to one of the two trolls.

- Why me? Why not my brother?

- Because Boll doesn't know what milk is, stupid! answered the irish troll.

Toll grunted and obeyed, coming back a while later carrying a large pack of milk. The librarian cooked it and put it a baby bottle that he had bought to one of the sellers outside, who liked to sell human belongings.

The baby sucked on it happily, closing her eyes in content. The old troll cooed again, Toll and Boll mimicked her.

- You're ridiculous.

- Shut up.

The librarian smiled. If someone could have seen this scene, he would never have believed it. Four magical creatures gathered around a human baby and looking at it as if it was a treasure.

- How will you call her? asked Boll.

The old troll smiled, her eyes never leaving the human baby.

- Arwen.

****************************************************************

What do you think of it? I hope they will make a Nuada movie.


	2. Chapter 2

ARWEN

"Arwen, could you fetch me the book of Talmarin, please?" asked the librarian.

- Of course, uncle Vriar!

The nineteen years old mahogany haired girl climbed quickly the ladder and sized the ancient book, jumping down she carried it to the table of the library and smiled at the magical man.

- Thank you so much dear, I am getting too old to climb that ladder myself.

She just smiled, she knew that he was just saying that to amuse her.

- You say that everytime.

Then the bell rang and a customer went in. A large troll with a iron hand. She bowed her head to him and smiled her big great smile.

- _Hello Sir, what can we do for you?_

She spoke every languages of the troll market, thanks to the librarian. The troll seemed surprised to see a human and she smiled again_"some things never change!"_.

He grunted and growled and she nodded.

- _A book about flowers? We have exactly what you need!_

She walked to a big closet, opened and fetched a big book with a blue cover.

_- Here, the complete collection of the flower world. It will be six gold pieces please._

He dropped the money into her small hand and took the book into his large one, grunting and then leaving.

- You are a perfect seller Arwen, maybe I should retire.

She laughed and gave the money to the man.

- So you could go at pretty girls?

- Good Gods!

She laughed at his shocked face and went back to her book, "_The_ _life of the blackwood's fairies_"... she had read a good amount of the library's books, she loved reading and learning about new things.

She knew all about the troll's worlds, the fairies, the elves, the gnomes... She loved her home and her family, her uncle Vriar, her granny Lucy, her two brothers Toll and Boll and all the magical creatures of the Troll market.

She was home here.

She had gone "outside" when she was little and she was afraid of the hateful and cruel manners of people. Though she was human like them, she felt a stranger among them. No one treated her like this in the Troll market. Even with her human features and her long mahogany hair, she was accepted and treated as one of them.

Her granny had told her how they had found her and she was grateful of them to take her in their magical world. They had taken care of her and teached her all their ways. Now, she was working with Vriar, earning some money...

... That maybe she could be spending?

She closed her book and grabbed her small leather bag, hanging it on her shoulder.

- Uncle Vriar, I'll go for a walk and see if the tailor received some new shirts!

- Alright dear, go!

She left the library and walked through the crowd, she looked around her, enjoying the noisy scenery and smiling at the fairies jolting speeches.

She went inside a green shop. Great stuff hang from the roof, silk, linen, cotton of every colors.

- Hello mister Meran! Did you receive the shirts yet?

The troll looked like a spider and had two blue eyes.

- No deary, no yet. Maybe tomorrow.

She smiled at the troll and waved goodbye.

- Well, see you tomorrow then! Have a nice day!

- You too dear, you too.

Arwen wandered aimlessly through the animated alleys and did not notice the high elf brushing past her...

Nuada had send Wink to fetch a book for his sister, himself searching for a jewel. She had always liked bracelets and it was her birthday. He was lost in his thoughts when someone brushed past him. He froze, his heart beating wildly, a sweet scent hang in the air and he turned around, searching eagerly for its owner.

He saw a mass of mahogany hair on a human back. A human? Here? How was is even possible? But right now he didn't care. She was reaching for him without knowing it, he couldn't let her go! He followed her from a distance, til she stopped in front of a jewelry shop... she touched and tried some rings and bracelets, still he couldn't see her face and it killed him.

She then turned around, deciding to end his misery.

A heart-shaped face with creamy skin was offered to his eyes and his heart swelled with passion and love, she had pretty pink lips and beautiful grey almond-shaped eyes.

She was beautiful.

She was his.

His mate.

She smiled to the seller, an orange troll and put back a bracelet in place with regret.

He watched her go and followed her, but suddenly, she disapeared and he gritted his teeth in anger. After searching for her sweet scent for some minutes without success, he decided to go back to the jewelry shop, the troll there seemed to know her well.

The orange male troll bowed low to the prince.

- My lord...

- Who was she?

The troll looked up somewhat confused by the blunt question.

- Who?

- The human girl. Who was she?

- Oh... She... she is called Arwen and she lives here since she is born.

Nuada was really surprised, a human born in the troll market? But his passion and love put away all anger and hate towards this

human.

- Where does she lives?

- I... she...

Nuada saw the lie coming and glared, the ferocious gleam in his eyes frightened the troll.

- She lives at Vriar's library, your highness... please, do not kill me!

Nuada just smiled, then he saw the bracelet she had put back and his smirk grew... he sized the thin golden jewel and looked at it.

It was golden fairies holding themselves by their arms in dancing postures, just like dancing around the wrist of the one who would wear it.

He looked at the troll that was still shivering with fear.

- How much?

************************************

The bracelet securely wrapped in his hand he went through the crowd, to the library.

He entered the bright room full of books and looked around.

- My lord! Prince Nuada, it is an honor to have your in my humble shop! said the old librarian while bowing low.

The royal elf nodded his head and kept looking around quietly.

- May I help you, my prince?

- Yes. You have a young girl here?

The librarian looked at him with fear and dropped his gaze.

- I live alone, since the death of my beloved family, my lord. You are mistaken.

Nuada frowned and glared at the man.

- Someone told me that she lived with you! Do not lie to me!

- I assure you my lord, there is no girl living here.

The voice was calm and cold. Nuada understood that he would not talk and he realized that he had been stupid to ask this so frankly, of course, if the girl was living here it would mean that she was under the protection of the librarian.

- Can I help you, beside this?

- I need a book about flowers...

The librarian shifted uneasily.

- I think that Mr. Wink came earlier and buyed one, my lord.

Nuada smirked, Wink must have seen her then! He just nodded his head and left. But he didn't miss the worried look he got from the librarian.

Arwen.

His own light now. He had to find her and talk to her, he couldn't stay away from her. He already felt the pulling at his heart.

_"So this is what you felt with our mother, father...?! This is how you feel when you find your mate."_ he wondered.

He would find her! But he had to go see Nuala first. Wink appeared through the crowd and grunted, handing him the book. The scent of Arwen hang around it, he inhaled deeply, feeling it warm his heart...

- There was a girl in the library, wasn't it? She sold you this book.

The troll grunted and nodded. Nuada smiled, a rare sight.

- Let's go Mr. Wink. I have many things to tell to my sister, I will tell you too later.

They left the market, walked through some dark alleys until the secret place where his father and sister were living. He passed the guards and bowed before his father.

The old king smiled and wished him welcome. Then, his sister appeared, beaming. He knew she had felt his love for Arwen and she must have been happy about it, she never had found it easy, being linked with him so strongly. Now, she would not feel it anymore. He could have his own life and so could she.

They hugged and she smiled knowingly at him. He gently took her arm and led her away into his rooms.

- I have so much to tell you.

Her eyes shone.

***

_So what did you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your reviews! I am happy you liked it!

BROTHER AND SISTER

"She seems to be a beautiful young person brother." Nuala smiled kindly, he had told her everything he knew about his mate; and though it wasn't much yet, he had made it sound as if he knew all about her. Some rare smile grew on his lips as he remembered the girl, it seemed that his hate of humans had disappeared...

She was happy of it.

Nuada hung his head, thinking. His voice became serious.

- She is human...

Nuala winced a little, he hadn't forgotten after all. She couldn't feel the emotions of her brother anymore but she saw his face and the thin line of his lips pressed together.

- ... she is human and yet I can't feel the rightful hate or disgust that she deserves... my mind is all love and wanting for her. The Gods must be laughing at me, for choosing this mate!

His words were bitter and yet, full of the love he confessed. Nuala looked at him with sad eyes.

- You did not choose her, she was meant for you from the beginning of the world. She paused and said again: Maybe it is a way to show you that all humans are not evil...?!

He scoffed and rose from the bed he had been sitting on, his sister watched him walk around the golden room with anxiety. She rose from the chair she was sitting on and sighed.

- Nuada, I wish you would silence that hate you have for humans. It could cost you your love.

Nuada's head shot up, his eyes went from surprised to furious, the muscles of his jaw tensed and he glared.

- I will not loose her!

She sighed sadly.

- She is human and maybe, she will hate you for hating what she is.

- I do not hate her! I could not live without her! I could not touch one hair of her head!

His golden eyes were gleaming with fury, his voice was violent and sharp. Nuala did not flinch.

- She will fear you brother... and she will never accept you.

If looks could kill, she would surely be dead three times by now. But she was used of her brother's temper. Maybe this sudden love was the only thing that could save him from destroying the humans. She couldn't ignore what he had thought those past years in exile: he wanted to kill the humans, claim back their lands. Sometimes, the vision of the golden army had passed through his mind and she was afraid of those thoughts beyond everything.

Because he was trying to hid them from her.

She left the room and heard a crash behind her. Better for him to pass his bad mood on the furniture than on a living being! She would go at Vriar's library and meet with this girl, maybe she was their salvation...

************************************

Nuada was beyond rage. He had always been a passionate creature, in the good and the bad way... He would not loose his love! Never. He would take her with him and he would get rid of all the other humans. Too long they had wandered and stole his beloved lands, now was the end.

His eyes fell on the golden bracelet in his large hand, he ran his thumb accross it, watching the fairies shine in the light of the candles. He smiled. Suddenly, he put his armor on and left the room, then the place, Wink was waiting for him but he stopped him.

- No need to follow me my friend, I'll be back soon.

He had to see her. Even if it meant using violence. His lance securely strapped on his back, he walked through the tunnels to the troll market. It's was night-time outside and the market was tired, trolls were scarce and most of the shops were closed.

He stood in front of the closed doors of the library. A faint light caught his eye, higher on the walls... it was shining through a small opened window. He swiftly jumped on the facade, quiet and unnoticed and slipped inside the house.

His heart froze.

***

Tataa....


	4. Chapter 4

_Italic is for the elfin or troll language!_

Normal is for english!

BEGINNING OF THE PROBLEMS

Arwen was asleep in a small blue bed on the floor, the cover was reaching her chest and her hands were resting on a book, on her belly. She must have fallen asleep while reading it...

A candle was burning on the floor by her head, illuminating her peaceful features, he crossed the distance between them an kneeled by her side.

She was beautiful.

Her flowery scent filled his nostrils and calmed his beating heart... he closed his eyes, enjoying the peace she was giving him. He had had so little in his life... he opened his eyes and watched her closely, she was perfect in his eyes, all he was longing for and she was his...

He stayed like this a long time, because the candle was almost finished when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs, ascending his way... he rose and hid in the shadows of the dark room, no one could have seen him.

He saw Vriar's head appear, then his body, the old librarian looked at the young human and shook his head.

- Arwen...

He bent above her and gently took away the book, she stirred lightly, sighing. He closed it and put it on a little shelf on the wall, then, he sized the bed sheet and brought it higher on her shoulders. She rolled into a ball, smiling in her sleep.

Nuada followed every move of the magical being, Vriar brushed some hair out Arwen's eyes tenderly, kissing the uncovered skin of her forehead and blew off the candle.

- Sweet dreams dear child...

He silently went down the stairs and the prince heard a door close, then complete silence.

He walked out of the shadows and kneeled back down, near his love... he had to take her with him, each minutes away fom her was worse than a thousand spear's wounds... but not now, he decided. He would watch her from afar and wait for the right moment to tell her what she was for him...

Pain stabbed at his heart when he thought that maybe she wouldn't want him... he wouldn't survive this...

He bent... he had to touch her, know how she felt like... his dark lips kissed tenderly her cheek, enjoying the warmth of her sweet skin... his nose nuzzled gently the side of her face and she sighed... without waking up, she clung tighter at the blue fabric of the sheet and frowned... he just watched her... he knew he had to go...

- Until tomorrow my sweet love... may the Gods guard your dreams.

He kissed her cheek one last time and rose gracefully, not without whispering in her ear.

- _I love you_.

He went to the window and threw a last look at his mate, then he jumped, landing elegantly on the pavement and went back home without being noticed.

He laid on his bed, he had taken off his armor and black shirt, he smiled and fell asleep, dreaming of Arwen.

************************************

The day after:

Arwen looked at Vriar with suspicious eyes. The old man looked at her innocently.

"Why exactly do you send me "out there" again?"

- I think you need some fresh air, it is not good for a young woman to stay too much in the same place.

She raised one eyebrow, but Vriar looked away, the perfect image of the person who is hiding something.

- What's happening uncle Vriar?

- Nothing at all.

- Yesterday when I came back you were pacing like a wild troll; you never pace like that. You sent me to bed; you stopped doing that since I was ten; and Granny Lucy was looking at me as if I would die on the spot!

He opened a book and ignored the comments.

- I am just worried for you dear, you seemed tired and I thought that you could use some sleep, that's all. As for Lucy, she is just... well, herself, you know how much she can be strange!

- Of course...

She smiled unbelievingly and he sighed.

- Well, off you go! I am sending you to the halloween festival not kicking you out! I have a lot of things to do!

He pushed her out of his shop, almost threw her her leather bag and closed the door behind her. She looked at the wooden panel, not really understanding what just happened. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the troll market.

- To the festival then...

************************************

Lucy and Vriar had talked all night long, wondering why the prince wanted their "child". They found no answer, but all creatures of this world knew of his hate towards humans and they feared for the safety of Arwen. Sending her "out" to the festival wasn't enough.

- Send her away! said the irish troll.

- Where?

- To Garat, the land of the centaurs, Aior will be happy to see her!

- But it is dangerous! This land is full of creatures that are against humans, Aior might not suffice to protect her!

- If the prince finds her, she will be as good as dead!!

Just then, the doorbell rang and they turned to see... Nuada coming in! The royal elf looked at them, power flowing from him. Lucy and Vriar shared a panicked look.

- Vriar...

Nuada said this name calmly, the librarian rose his eyes, meeting the prince's...

- My lord, what an honor to have you here again.

Nuada smirked.

- I come to see if you found this girl I told you about.

Lucy forced a shaky laugh out of her old lips.

- I girl? What Vriar, now you hide girls in your shop? I would like to see that, this would be very funny!!! A human in the Troll market!!

Nuada did not seem to be moved by this, staying stern and quiet. The smirk did not budge from his lips.

- My lord, I told you...

- I saw her yesterday.

The old troll and the librarian froze, fear sizing them. Then Lucy burst into foul words and curses.

- Don't you dare touch her or I'll rip out your heart!!!

Vriar tried to calm her and make her stop but she wouldn't. Nuada smirk grew, clearly amused by the curses of the small troll.

- ... and I will make you eat your own guts!!! You don't know of what I am able!!!

In one quick movement, he drew his lance and pointed it at the troll's face. His voice snapped.

- Will you be quiet?!

Lucy recoiled slightly, but she hissed nonetheless. Nuada slowly put his weapon away.

- Her name is Arwen and she leaves with you, Vriar... Is it not true?

The old librarian looked down and nodded after a moment. Lucy growled at him.

- How does it come she is leaving among our people? I demand an answer.

- So you can kill her just after that!!!! NEVER!!!

Nuada looked coldly at the troll, his voice firm and calm.

- I will not. I just want my curiosity to be satisfied.

Lucy gaped at him, then shared a look with Vriar (who looked as shocked) and finally, nodded.

- Then, we will tell you.

One hour later:

Nuada sat, thinking... she could see past glamour... and yet, wasn't afraid of trolls.

He looked at the worried faces of his narrators.

- Did she make you feel as if you weren't her real parents?

Lucy growled, snapping at him.

- She is my child! I found her, nourished her, watched her grow into a beautiful young woman! She is more my child than her true mother!!! She knows that!! She loves me!! Us!!! Her family is here!!! She told me so!!!

Nuada listened to the outburst, his blank face not betraying the relief that those angry words caused him. So, she could love him! She had to!

He rose from his chair and walked to the door, as he opened it, Vriar approched him cautiously.

- My lord, I hope you won't be angry at her. She is really a sweet child and wouldn't mean any harm to any of our world.

The prince just nodded at him.

- Never fear.

He left the shop and through the large window, they watched him disappear in the colourful mass of people.

- Why was he so indulgent?

Vriar just shrugged his shoulders, he did not understood. Nuada was known for wanting to kill every human... why accept her?

- Well, at least she is safe now!

But Vriar had a feeling it wasn't really the case.

************************************


	5. Chapter 5

_Italic is for the elfin or troll language!_

Normal is for english!

MEETING AND ACCIDENT

_While Nuada went to the library_:

Arwen had had a strange dream last night. She had dreamt that someone had kissed her cheek... at first she thought it was Vriar, but she clearly remembered him kissing her forehead while she was sleeping. Then, that same someone had whispered elfin words in her ear and she remembered them too.

_I love you._

Strangely she did not feel bothered by this. It was impossible to explain it, but she felt as if the words belonged there with this someone, in this dream... that it was meant to be.

"Owww... I am going crazy!!"

Several people turned to watch her and she smiled a little. Humans were so curious! She waved them off and they shrugged, probably thinking she was crazy.

She walked through the crowd, watching the adults and children disguised in monsters and unknown creatures. If they knew that she was living among trolls and fairies! She stifled a laugh, not noticing the group of drunken men that were watching her from afar...

She felt a light tug at her pant and looked down. A small boy disguised as a bee was looking at her.

- What is your disguise?

She smiled warmly at the toddler and crouched to his level, she was dressed in a flowing white silk shirt, with deep blue pants, leather boots and a long brown sleeveless jacket. He looked at her expectantly.

- I am disguised as a poet.

He frowned.

- Is there poets at Halloween? Shouldn't you be disguised as a monster?

- And you?

He groaned in a childlike manner.

- Mom told me to. I wanted to disguise as a troll!

- You know there are not always ugly creatures at Halloween. There are fairies and magicians, and lots of other people that are not humans AND beautiful.

- Really?

- Yes, because it is the only day they can get out without being bothered. It's their only day of freedom.

He smiled and revelad his only tooth.

- Oh! Did the tooth fairie give you money for all those teeth?

- Yes!!! Lots of them!!!

- Good!

She smiled again, if he knew what tooth fairies were "really" doing, he would ran away screaming! A woman disguised as an angel appeared at their side, looking frightened.

- Paul! I told you not to wander by yourself!

- Sorry mama!!! He pointed his chubby finger to Arwen. She is disguised as a poet!

- Ah! Well, it's great!

Arwen rose again and looked at the woman's face and froze. That hair color... that nose... and above all, those eyes! The woman looked from polite to horrified and sized her little boy. She let out a shaky laugh, trying to cover her discomfort.

- Let's go baby!

She almost ran away from Arwen, leaving her completely frozen in place, color drained from her already pale face.

Arwen had just seen a real mother.

Deaf to the festival's music, she felt her insides drop and cold ran through her veins. A question repeating in her head.

Why?

Why?

Why...?

She began to walk away, her feet leading her instinctively to the troll market's alley. But before she could reach the magic door, she was grabbed and thrown against the wall. She fell to the floor, her mind still not receiving the message of her hurt body. She looked up, watching the drunken four men leer at her, she tried to rise but was thrown back on the floor by a vicious kick in the stomach. She groaned, at last feeling the pain.

- Now, little girl... let's have some fun!!!

They grabbed her and slapped her several times when she tried to resist, she was too shocked by the earlier events to realize what was going to happen to her. Suddenly she heard a metallic sound, one of the men screamed in pure terror, soon followed by his comrades and they let her go, running for their lives. She slumped lifelessly on the floor, her beaten body hurting terribly.

A shadow fell on her, deep worry radiating from it. A husky voice was calling her desperately but she couldn't answer, she looked in golden eyes and fell into oblivion as strong arms rocked her tenderly.

************************************

After Nuada had left the library, he had went to Arwen's research with Mr. Wink. But he couldn't find her anywhere in the troll market, so he decided to check the human world. After all, maye she had gone to the human's festival? As the large door closed behind them he heard fighting sounds and slurring voices, fear gripped him and he dashed through the alley, Wink by his side.

When he rounded the corner he felt his blood boil with rage. Four men where tossing and beating the girl, laughing and shouting. He sized his lance and lenghtened it, but it was the sight of Wink that terrorized them. They let go of Arwen and ran for their lives, his love fell to the ground, not moving. At once, he was by her side, gently cradling her in his arms.

- Arwen. Arwen!

His voice was raspy with anxiety, if they had killed her he would make them suffer horribly! She opened her eyes, a blank expression on her features, then she fainted and he rocked her tenderly.

_- Arwen..._

He rose, his mate not weighing a thing in his strong arms and looked at the giant troll.

- Quick, my friend! We have to bring her to our medecine man.

The troll grunted a "yes" in reply and they ran through the alley, the market and went to the prince's rooms. The elf put her so very gently on his bed and carressed his lover's head. Wink left and came back one moment later with the elfin medecine man. The old man hurried to the girl's side and took care of her injuries while the prince sat on the bed by her side.

- There is nothing broken, just bruises and scratches that should be healed in a week.

Nuada breathed out. She was safe! He stroked lovingly the skin of her hand that rested in his. The medecine man bowed and left, replaced by Nuala, who wore a worried look on her pretty face.

- How is she?

- She is well, she will be up in a week.

She smiled with relief, if he was to loose his other-half, her brother would surely die of sorrow. She looked at the bruised face of her soon-to-be sister-in-law and spoke gently.

- She is very beautiful my brother. She paused then sighed. Poor child.

Suddenly, the sweetness on her brother's face was replaced by rage and he rose from the bed. He paced like a wild animal and his voice felt murderous though very quiet.

- I will kill them all! How dare they touch her. Hurt her. I will find them.

- Brother!

He looked at the worried face of his sister.

- You can't do that! You will break an ancient truce!

- You mean that their atrocity must stay unpunished!! His voice was unbelieving and violent.

- Of course not! But I am sure she wouldn't want you to kill them or any other person!!!

He paused and snorted angrily. But his sister was right... he looked back at the motionless girl in his bed and sighed, heartbroken.

- Brother, maybe you should send for her family. She might be a little scared when she wakes up in an unknown bed... a man's bed, if I may add.

He nodded. Of course, he should have already send for the libarrian and the irish troll.

- I'll send a fairie to them brother, do not worry.

The princess left and he felt a surge of love for his beloved sister. She had always been so kind and helpful to him. He sat back on the bed landing his gaze on the bruised face of his love, even like that she was beautiful; it felt wonderful to hold her hand and feel the warmth of her blood. He brought it to his lips and gently kissed the pale skin, letting it rest securely between his two own ones. Her face held a look of pain that broke his heart, she looked just like a child who is abandonned by his mother and left in the dark.

_- Sleep my love. I am protecting you._

She shifted a little, her eyebrows slightly moving.

************************************

This voice again.

She tried to wake up and see who it was, but her eyes refused to open themselves. Pain was numbing her, but allas, not enough to drown the memories of her mother. She wanted so much to cry. She wanted Vriar and Lucy, and Toll and Boll. She wanted them to explain to her.

Why?

But deep inside she knew why. At that right moment, when she had met the panicked stare of her mother, she had understood.

She had not wanted her.

Never.

And now she had a little boy. And she loved him. She would die for him. But not for her.

The fire of betrayal and sorrow burned her heart and she felt a shaking sensation run through her lifeless body and heard soft cries and sobs around her. A cool hand was placed on her face, wiping the burning liquid in her eyes and smoothing words spoken softly in her ear.

Elfin words.

But she couldn't understand them.

And she realized that she was the one who was crying.

Then she heard the high pitched voice of granny Lucy, whispering lovingly to her and she fell back into oblivion.

************************************

She had cried for two days, never waking up. Vriar and Lucy had come as soon as the fairie had gotten to them, deeply worried. Nuada had welcomed them, telling them how he had found her and had been profusely thanked by the two "parents" for saving their "child". Lucy had even excused herself for all the injuries she had said to him, bowing very low before the prince. When Arwen had begun to cry, Lucy had rushed to her side, cooing and caressing her face. Nuada had reached for her hand and had held it in his. Vriar had been really surprised by this, but more surprised again when he had seen the loving eyes of the prince.

What was the meaning of this?

Princess Nuala was there too and had sent him a knowing look. He just stared. Vriar was no fool and he had been in love. Could it be...?

At the dawn of the third day, Arwen had stopped crying, falling into a deep sleep. Nuada had refused to eat, sleep or even leave the young girl out of his sight and though his was seated in a high chair on the far side of the room, Vriar felt that he wished nothing more than to be seated by her side. Vriar could not believe it but it seemed true: Nuada was in love with Arwen.

The screeching voice of Lucy brought him out of his thinking.

- She is awaking!!!

All rushed to the bed. After stirring a little, Arwen's eyes fluttered and opened.

*********

So, what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

_Italic is for the elfin or troll language!_

Normal is for english!

A PRINCE AND A PRINCESS

She opened her eyes and looked around... she smiled a very little when she saw the worried eyes of granny Lucy.

- She recognizes me !!! My baby girl, how do you feel? Do not strain yourself! Those foul, disgusting men!!! How dare they do such a thing to my little child!! They...

Vriar cut in her speech.

- Lucy! She can't answer you if you keep asking questions!! She must be tired. Do you hear us, child?

Arwen licked her dried lips and then spoke very quietly.

- Yes...

She tried to rise a little, but the pain of the bruises held her back. She gasped. Then, moaned a little.

- What happened?

- Don't you remember, love? said Lucy. You were attacked by humans...

- I know. I meant, after that. Her voice was weak.

- The prince Nuada saved you.

Arwen's head followed the look of Lucy and saw a high elf, with white skin and long golden hair. His lips were black and his features were sharp but handsome. His body was lean and strong at the same time and he was looking at her with an emotion she couldn't name...

- Thank you.

He bowed his head silently... he seemed about to say something, but a woman who bore a likeness with him came forward and smiled gently.

- I am princess Nuala. My brother brought you in our home, your wounds were taken care of and you will be able to rise soon...

Arwen looked at her, surprised.

- How much time was I asleep?

- This is the fourth day.

Shocked, Arwen struggled to sit in the bed. At once, Vriar and Lucy had their hands on her shoulders, pushing her back on the silky pillows. She did not see Nuala's hand holding back her brother.

- My baby, please stop it.

- I can't stay here. I can't take advantage of your generosity!

Nuala smiled again.

- Do not worry dear child, you are welcome to stay here all the time you want.

- But...

Nuala smiled again.

- It would be better to stay here. The doctor said that you had to stay calm until your bruises were gone.

Arwen looked at the smiling faces of her family and sighed.

- Well... then, if it doesn't bother you...

Nuala grinned.

- It doesn't.

************************************

For six days, Arwen stayed in bed and recovered of all her bruises. She wasn't shocked by what happened to her, only by her "mother"... she still hadn't confessed what happened with her to Vriar and Lucy, she didn't wanted to bother them with her problems. They already had been so generous with her.

The person that intrigued her was Nuada.

He was always here, even when she felt he was not, he was. Ready to help her or answer her questions. She wondered why he was like that, no one had ever showed that kind of emotion to her and she was clueless. What was it?

She had talked with him and enjoyed very much his company. He was clever and sensible, she had learned a lot with him. Once, when she had wondered about his surname "silverlance", he had showed her his weapon and had confessed to her that he liked to train with it. It was a beautiful weapon, ancient and shining. She had praised its beauty and he had smiled, she liked it when he smiled and she didn't know why!

Finally, she was allowed to rise and go back home. She had dressed and was ready to go, but she wanted to thank the prince once again. Nuala, adorable Nuala, had told her that he was training in another room, she had thanked her too:

- I cannot thank you enough for you've done for me.

- Come back soon Arwen, I will miss you greatly.

- I will.

Then Nuala hugged her lightly, smiled and left the room. The young human went through the dark golden tunnel and stopped at the entrance of the room where Nuada was training.

It was the first time she was seeing such a training. He was quick and deadly, graceful and strong. She admired his skills and waited for him to finish.

He turned to her and smiled. She blushed a little when he came to her, he was shirtless and sweat glistened on his chiseled chest. She smiled nonetheless.

- I came to say goodbye.

He looked surprised.

- Goodbye?

She nodded, smiling up at him (he was so tall, compared to her).

- I am going home and I wanted to thank you again for saving me and taking care of me.

He didn't seem to have heard her, he just looked at her. with eyes searching hers for something she did not guessed...

- But... why?

She rose her eyebrows and laughed a little.

- Well, because my home is out there. At the troll market? With Vriar and Lucy.

He just turned his back to her angrily, hitting the bottom of his lance to the floor. She was really surprised, what was going on with him? She had never seen him like this before!

- Well... hum. I will leave now. Goodbye.

She left cautiously, padding through the entrance and leaving the place. Nuala walked out of the shadows and went to her brother. He was silent... and then, with one swift and powerful movement of his lance he broke a nearby table in two, hissing with anger.

She just looked at him silently.

- She is leaving me.

He paced through the room and looked at her, the burning sparkle of fury frightened her.

- SHE IS LEAVING ME!

- Brother... please, calm down.

- No!

He went to the wall, took the shirt that was hanging from it and put it on hastily. He stomped to the door but was stopped by his sister.

- Let me through.

- No.

- Nuala. Let me through.

- Brother. She had no reason to stay.

He glared at her, but she wouldn't budge.

- You did not told her anything about what you feel, about what she is to you.

- You told me not to!! You told me it was not the right moment!!

- And I say it again! You will frighten her if you go after her and try to bring her back! She will never love you!!!

His eyes showed the panick that this fact was causing him. Never love him?! But she couldn't! She was his! And his alone!

- She cannot not love me...

- Yes! She can.

He looked down. That couldn't be possible... but if it was... it would break his heart forever. No elf had survived to the loss of his soul mate. He sat on a wooden chair and sighed.

- What can I do...?

His eyes went to his sister's ones. He pleaded.

- Sister, what can I do?

She walked to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

- Go see her frequently. Make her appreciate you. Try to be there for her. She will need it.

His head shot up.

- What? Why?

Her face became sad.

- She has suffered a lot up there. She did not told anyone.

- What happened? He demanded hastily.

- I can't tell you... it would be like betraying her and I refuse to be the one to do that.

She smiled again at him.

- Remember brother, she is human, she doesn't know about soul mates. But she can fall in love with you.

She left the room, Nuada felt a little happy about that.

He would be there for her.

How was it?


	7. Chapter 7

_Italic is for the elfin or troll language!_

Normal is for english!

DON'T YOU HATE THEM?

Life went back to normal for Arwen, or so she thought. She never realized that she was watched at all time by Nuada, he was like her shadow, ready to protect her.

One day, Nuala came to the library saying that she needed a book, but Vriar knew better and after a moment, she confessed to him the feelings of her brother for the young girl... Vriar was very much shocked, but he knew the power of soulmates and only hoped that Nuada would be good for his "daughter". It was her choice now, she could say no or yes to his love and he could not force her in any way.

Unfortunately, the prince did not think so. He was sure that she could not refuse the bond, that she would accept it and return it. All soulmates did that.

But love is not so easy to give and accept...

*******************************************

If Nuada had spent the last month watching over his love, he had not forgotten his previous plans at all.

He would wage war against the humans. Wake up the golden army. He would get rid of all those filthy hollow things that destroyed the beautiful lands of earth.

At night when he was watching Arwen sleep, he often remembered that she was human too... but after being abandonned by her own mother and attacked by those vile men, how could she still hold any affection for any of them? Yet, if she did...

He decided to go and see her.

*************************************************

The next morning, Arwen was putting some books on the shelves when the doorbell rang, as she was standing on tiptoes on the ladder she slipped and prepared for the hard contact with the floor... but fell into a warm and strong embrace.

She rose her eyes and saw the worried face of the elfin prince. She blushed deeply, smiling sheepishly and got out of his grip.

- Thank you for helping me my lord.

He smiled, already missing her warmth.

- Please, call me Nuada.

- but...

- I insist.

- Well, all right then.

- What were you doing up there? It is dangerous, you could have hurt yourself.

She laughed and he really liked it.

- It's not the first time I do that and fall and it won't be the last. Since I am very little, I like to clim on the shelves, so...

- I see.

He rose her chin and if she was very surprised by this move she was more by the intense worry in his golden eyes.

- Please, promise me you won't do it again.

She blushed deeply again under his gaze and lowered her eyes, what was happening to her? Her heart was beating wildy in her chest. The doorbell rang and their head turned to the visitor...

- Granny!!!

The girl sauntered to the old troll and hugged her tenderly.

- I missed my little frog, answered the troll.

Arwen grumbled and glared at her guardian.

- Granny, I hate it when you call me a frog!

- But a frog is so cute!

Arwen laughed. This is when Lucy noticed the royalty and bowed to him deeply. The prince waved it away.

- I brought dinner for you my sweet.

Arwen looked at her expectantly, then gasped in horror when she saw the furry animal in the hands of her "mother".

- Ahhh! Lucy! I... how... I beg you stop doing this, it drives me crazy!

- But a cat is so delicious! You should try it!

The girl grimaced, the prince was deeply amused.

- I'd rather eat a tooth fairie. Granny pelase, if you have to eat it, go somewhere else! You know I hate it when you eat cats.

The old female grumbled, putting the cat back into her large pocket.

- Alright, alright! I'll leave and come back when i am finished.

- That's it and please, remember to wash your hands. Last time you went back with blood on it and Vriar almost had a heart attack when you stained his books!

The troll snorted, walked to the door and closed it behind her. Arwen turned to the prince, sighing full of relief. Nuada smiled.

- She is quite... interesting.

Arwen laughed.

- You have no idea.

She looked at him with question in her eyes.

- Did you come in pursuit of a book? Maybe I can help you find it?

- I did not come for a book.

She genuinely looked at him.

- I came for you.

Surprised washed over her, she looked into the burning golden eyes and saw that emotion again... she felt herself uneasy.

- Me...?

*************************************************

They were both sitting on the stairs of the library room and were looking at each other. Arwen shifted uneasily under the flaming eyes of the prince. He spoke very quietly, very slowly, as if choosing his words carefully.

- Do you...

He paused, sending her an heated glare.

- Do you care for humans?

She looked at him, frowing slightly, looked at her feet and waited some seconds before answering.

- I know that humans are senseless... they do not care about anything besides money or fashion. But sometimes, there are peopel that are worth a try.

Nuada refrained the need to snort. But he let her continue. Her voice became quieter and somewhat... sad.

- I can't say that I met any... but I know, that there is bad and good trolls, so it means that there are good and bad humans. If I can believe in good magical creatures, then I can believe in mortal ones.

Nuada gritted his teeth but she didn't notice. He managed to get control on himself, but not enough to hide the anger in his deep voice.

- Don't you know what they have done? To those that you call your family? They are without souls, without kindness!

Something burned into the heart of Arwen and she met the blazing eyes of the prince with her own heatbroken ones.

- I do not know?

Her voice was as quiet as before, but full of contained sorrow.

- My mother left me when I was a baby... at first, I thought it was for a good reason, poverty, something else.... But I saw her at the festival... with a child. A child that she definitily wanted... and loved... but when she saw me, she knew who I was and she fled away, afraid that I could... break her little world.

He couldn't say a word, so this is why she was so careless! She had be shaken to the core. Destroyed by her own mother!

- I do know what humans can do. They can betray their own flesh... for no other reason than the one they decide.

It was too much, the tears began to flow and the facade broke. She had held it back for so long! Nuada felt his heart brake at the sight of his love, he sat closer to her and slowly put his arms around her shaking form. He brought her closer to his chest, rubbing her back tenderly as she sobbed.

- Do not cry my love... please, do not cry. My heart will break if you cry.

Arwen was crying so hard that she didn't hear what he was saying, for now she was relieved to have someone comforting her. She felt so good into Nuada's embrace, protected, untainable. Her tears stopped, but she stayed in his arms... until she felt his lips on her head. She looked up at him, startled.

- Nuada...

He just looked at her with his burning eyes.

- Why?

- Did you not like it...?

His eyes were... worried? She had liked it. Very much, but why? She shouldn't be comfortable about being kissed by any man?!

- I... I did, but...

He smiled and she blushed.

- Arwen...

- Yes?

- There is something I have to tell you.

Arwen just looked at him, waiting...


End file.
